Without hope what's the point of any of this
by AusllyLoveForEver12
Summary: After Austin and Ally finished, Ross, Laura,Raini and Calum all drifted apart. They completely lost contact with each other and all Raura shippers lost hope. A year later they all unexpectedly meet up again to film a movie that might just give the Raura shippers another reason to to hope again.


Laura's POV

I put my hand on my hip and smiled. I watched as photographers took photos of me and my sister. _Flash. Flash_. I was so excited. I was at the TCA'S because I was nominated for best TV favourite actress. I've been nominated before, last year, but lost. I didn't really mind though, being nominated was it's own reward.

After a minute or two of taking photos, I tapped my sister on the shoulder and continued walking down the red carpet. Red carpet. Like in Austin and Ally, Relationships and red carpets. One of my favourite most episodes ever. Favourite TV show ever. But Austin and Ally wrapped up a year ago. It's been a year since I've been on the Austin and Ally set. Wow. Seems as if yesterday was just the beginning. I frowned. I stopped for a while and smiled for the cameras. This gave me some time to think.

You see the thing is when Austin and Ally finished me, Raini, Ross and Calum slowly, very slowly, drifted apart. After a few weeks Ross, stopped calling me, Calum stopped texting me. Neither of them picked up a single notification from me. I kind of resented them for that. But I knew deep down in my heart that I still cared about them, but the feeling itself wouldn't show up. I only kept in contact with Raini. We were still best friends, we would go on girls day and just help each other about. I loved her for that. But because she has her own acting career it's kind of hard to see each other.

My acting career was going great. I've even met some 'at the top' actors. And when I say that I mean award winning Oscar actors. Right now I'm actually auditioning for an action movie based on the award-bestselling novel, the Lightning Marker. It was about a girl, named Lauren, who was the daughter of Zeus. She didn't know it though,only her mother, no-one else. Her mother tried to protect her by never telling her the truth but one day as Lauren was walking home from school she saw her own mother being murdered. And then she accidently summoned a streak of lightning and killed the man. After that she was knocked out cold. She found herself in Greece and then finds out the truth about her father. She met a young man named Miles who was the son of Poseidon. She didn't like him first but then grown to like him as the time passes. She is then told that she has to do a quest. A dangerous quest. She had to get the golden sphere that contained great power and if falls to the wrong hands could destroy the world.

I know it sounds chessy but it really is a great book. **( Note: The lightning marker is based on a real book. I edited this chapter because i got a review that i do not need to go into because i dont want to make things complicated. But i just want to say to the guest who reminded me thank you. I guess I just got carried away because i wanted to change it so then a girl was the main character. I'll start doing the disclaimer for the book right away. So once again thank you for reminding me. So the book I'm basing it on is called Percy Jackson. It's a great book about Greek mythology but to all the fans out there of Percy Jackson, there's going to be a few differences.)**

I could hear my flip phone make a noise and I just knew someone must've texted me. It took it out of my purse and looked at it.

_Mum:_

_3:27_

_Good luck. Hope you win. Love you._

I was about to reply when I accidentally bumped into someone, causing my flip phone to slip out of my hand and onto the floor.

I kneeled down to get it and so did the person I bumped into.

"I'm so sorry," I said

"No its my fault," A man's voice said. A voice that I was familiar with. I looked up, the man's head still down, and saw a mop of blonde hair.

No it can't be him. What is he doing here.' Don't forget he was nominated for best band' my conscience said. 'Shut up' I thought. But seriously. Did this really have to happen. This is going to be awkward.

"Hey this phone looks really familiar..." And he looked up. His hazel eyes stared right into mine, "Laura."

Being the fun and awkward person I am I said,

"Surprise,"

**Hey guys. Before you say anything you're probably wondering what I'm doing. I know I'm supposed to be updating on my other story but I've had this idea for a while now. Please review if you want me to continue.**

**I own nothing but the plot... And I also do not own Percy Jackson**


End file.
